Episode 8430 (28th March 2019)
Plot Robert, Charity and Aaron cannot believe Vanessa abandoned Mike's car in a field. Charity assures Vanessa she won't go down for this as long as she wiped away her fingerprints but Vanessa didn't. As Graham and Kim are talking, Graham hears noises on the other side of the door so he goes to investigate and finds Noah. Kim isn't happy to see Noah so orders him to go away. Amy receives a letter informing her that the case against her for kidnapping Kyle has been dropped. Kerry suggests this calls for a celebration but Amy doesn't think there's anything to celebrate until she's got Kyle back. Before Graham heads off to a meeting, he asks Kim why she dislikes Noah so much. Kim comments she's sick of seeing Dingles everywhere although Graham reminds her the same can't be said about Cain. He tells Kim that Cain and Moira are solid but Kim doesn't believe any man will be able resist her. Vanessa insist she'll sort this mess by torching the car which amuses Robert, Aaron and Chas. Aaron and Robert decide to sort things instead. Amy walks up to Cain and Moira at the garage and demands to see Kyle, suggesting it's about time he's told she's his mum. Cain agrees so long as Amy goes about it properly. After Amy walks away, Noah approaches and informs Cain that he overheard Graham and Kim talking about a photo they don't want him to see. Cain and Moira wonder what Kim is hiding. Mr and Mrs Palmer arrive at the Pirate Ship but they're far from impressed to see their accommodation. Cain heads up to Home Farm and quizzes Kim about the photo, questioning if the police are about to find Joe's body. Kim asks why he's assuming there's a body to be found. Aaron, Robert and a disguised Vanessa head to the field where Vanessa thought she crashed Mike's car but it's not there. They find the car nearby but a passer-by has already stumbled across the abandoned vehicle. Vanessa grabs Robert by the arm and orders him to follow her lead then walks towards the car and the passer-by. Cain demands Kim tells him what she has on him. Kim states she can't prove he killed Joe but she can prove he didn't - Joe's not dead. Cain is gobsmacked. Vanessa pretends that she and Robert are a couple and he's crashed her father's car. The passer-by asks Vanessa and Robert to prove the car belongs to Vanessa's father so Vanessa points to the mail on the passenger seat and Robert gives Mike's name. As the passer-by leaves, Aaron walks over with a screwdriver and opens the glove compartment to retrieve the Home James Haulage files. Arthur isn't happy that Mr and Mrs Palmer are staying in the Pirate Ship and insists they're going to be sorry. Cain struggles to digest Kim's revelation and believes if Joe were alive, he would've got in touch with Debbie. Kim shows Cain the photo of Joe in Monte Carlo then swiftly deletes it. She tells Cain he's going to need to start being nice to her as she can make all this go away. Amy wonders how she'll break the news to Kyle that she's his mum. Eric suggests they could go for a picnic. Mike catches Vanessa, Robert and Aaron returning his mud covered car to his house. He insists they're seriously going to regret this. Billy tries to resolve things with Tracy but she doesn't want anything to do with him. Kerry isn't happy to learn Dan plans to take Amelia to see Daz again. Cain sits in his car outside Home Farm. Kim gets into the passenger seat and reminds Cain he's not in the clear yet - she could make sure he spends the rest of his life in prison. Cain asks Kim what she wants. Kim states she wants him in her bed. She tells Cain that if he sleeps with her, she'll send him the picture of Joe, otherwise he'll go down for Joe's death. Cain questions why Kim's doing this. Kim comments because she can. She gives Cain a peck on the cheek then gets out the car. Cast Regular cast *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Kim Tate - Claire King *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh Guest cast *Woman - Helena Calvert *Man - Sam Reece (uncredited) *Passerby - Neal Craig *Mike - Pablo Raybould Locations *The Woolpack - Backroom and bar *Home Farm - Office, hallway and driveway *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen *Barton and Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Pirate Ship *Mulberry Cottage - Back garden *Unknown fields *Main Street *The Grange - Front garden *Unknown street Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes